1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drinks maker, and more specifically a coffee maker wherein hot water is poured in drink materials such as ground coffee beans and drip coffee (drinks) is brewed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coffee maker for brewing drip coffee includes, in general, a water reservoir in which a full amount of water is supplied by an operator, a heater element for heating the water in the reservoir, a basket in which ground coffee or material of drip coffee is supplied by the operator, a hot water supply pipe through which hot water is guided to the basket, a server for containing drip coffee brewed in the basket with hot water supplied, and a warmer for warming the coffee in the server.
In this type of coffee maker, an amount of ground coffee corresponding to a desired number of cups is put in the basket and then corresponding water is put in the water reservoir. The water in the reservoir is heated by the heater in advance and changed with the water, and the hot water equivalent in amount to the water is poured in the basket containing the ground coffee. Consequently, a coffee extract of the ground coffee is obtained and received in the server as drip coffee. The drip coffee is warmed at a desired temperature by the warmer as hot coffee.
When cold coffee is desired, hot coffee obtained by the coffee maker, etc. is, in general, cooled with ice cubes or cooled in a freezing tank. There is known, for example, a cold coffee maker having a refrigerating compressor, a condenser and a tank, or a refrigerator and a tank, for supplying cold coffee while constantly cooling hot coffee made by the coffee maker
In order to prepare hot coffee and cold coffee at a time, it is necessary, however, to provide both a hot coffee maker and the cold coffee maker. This results in an increase in space for installing the two coffee makers and in cost. Even if there is such a space for installation, it is necessary to transfer hot coffee extracted by the hot coffee maker into the cold coffee maker. Further, when hot coffee is extracted by the hot coffee maker and thereafter coffee for making cold coffee is extracted via the hot coffee maker, the hot coffee may cool down while the coffee for making cold coffee is being extracted since the hot coffee extracted must once be removed from the warmer.